


Battles Lost Before Being Waged

by sweepingdonut



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Dragons, Other, bad everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Peter is a basic thief but has big dreams about being a famous dragon slayer and becoming filthy rich once he's stolen all their hordes.Kara has dreams too. She may be just your ordinary monster dragon girl, but she has needs and hopes to kill every man who's ever brandished a sword at her. She's been doing pretty well in that regard so far.





	Battles Lost Before Being Waged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).




End file.
